Of Gaming and Girlfriends
by just a liar
Summary: "Help me get better at Modern Warfare." she rushes out and you stare at her in disbelief "Come again?" you whisper and if you were in a different situation you would have laughed at your words. / Established Faberry. Puck/Rachel friendship. Kinda Puck/Rachel/Santana/Mike friendship, too. / Based on winterpoem.tumblrpost/12616093374


Hey. So this is my take to this post winter poem .tumblr post / 12616093374 (minus the spaces).

I hope you like it (:

* * *

You lose your grip on the beer you were opening when your cellphone starts blaring with a song you recognize as Rachel's special ringtone (yes, she chose it for you).

You grumble as the damp material of your shirt sticks to your body. You take a gulp to the beer and leave it the counter as you look around for something you can clean yourself with. When you have finally found an unironed shirt you can change into you realize your phone has stopped ringing.

You thank every deity for it because you wouldn't be able to ha-

_"I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working at a-"_

You reach your phone as you decide your ears have had enough of Rachel's singing.

"What's up, Berry?" you ask with a gruffy voice

"Good evening, Noah. I need you to come to my house as soon as possible. I'll be expecting you in the next 15 minutes." she replies with the 'If you don't do as I say, your life is over' voice tone

The only thing you can do is groan as she hangs up before you can come up with an excuse.

You take one last sip of beer and take a jacket as you drag yourself out of your house.

* * *

You've barely said a grumpy 'Hello' to Rachel's fathers before she drags you up to her bedroom.

As you find yourself in the middle of her room you look at her as if telling her to spill out.

"You smell like beer, Noah." she says while she gestures you to take a step back

You smirk at her and in a swift movement you have your arms wrapped around her as she tries to get away.

When she achieves it, she has puffy red cheeks and a frown in her face.

"That's because YOU made me spill my beer with that terrible song of yours." you punctuate as she crinkles her nose

"Well, that's beyond the point." she starts and shushes you as you open your mouth to object "As you know, I'm with Quinn." she continues with her speech and you smile at the memory of when you discovered they were together when you and the rest of the Glee Club walked in on them when they were in the auditorium

You move your head slightly to the left and with a smirk on your face you utter 'Yeah, and?' so low she barely hears you.

"Help me get better at Modern Warfare." she rushes out and you stare at her in disbelief

"Come again?" you whisper and if you were in a different situation you would have laughed at your words

"Quinn always teases me when I die and I'm tired of it." she states as if it's the most annoying thing in the world and you try to process everything

The smirk returns to your face and you want to laugh.

"So, you wanna beat her?"

"I want to destroy her. With my skill." and just before you could take the last words seriously, she ends the sentence with a trademark 'Rachel Berry' smile that makes you snort softly

The next words you hear are like heaven, blissful and lesbian heaven.

"And, hopefully, it really turns her on."

You take a moment to think and a bunch of scenarios start running through your mind.

"I'm in. But only if you videotape it." you say and she slaps you and calls you a jerk for your 'joke'

As she sets the game you nudge her shoulder.

"Well, at least tell me the details?" you question and the smile she gives you _tells _you she will at least tell you when it happens

* * *

Two weeks later of constant Online Playing and not only Friday nights but _every single day _spent in Rachel's room just shouting 'Shoot him' or 'Headshot, asshole!' you think you have created what's known as a 'Pro' in the gamer world.

She wastes no time on switching from a striker to a AS50 for the mobility and her accuracy is _deadly._

Both of you have taken Online Playing to a different level and you thought it impossible, but Rachel is in the Top 10 of Online Players.

The best part? she's not 6 or 8; she's _fucking _number 2.

You are currently engaged in a game alongside Santana, Mike and her. And, what can you say? You are kicking asses.

Santana's deadly as a sniper and Mike's ability to place C4's is also super cool.

"So, do you think you are ready?" Santana says through her mic before she shouts a bunch of curses in spanish as she barely misses a shot

"What are you talking about?" Rachel replies as you win

"To tell Quinn you are one of the best- Duh." you interrupt Santana before she can continue

The line is dead for a moment before you hear her take a deep breath.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

It's Monday and you have the biggest black circles because of the constant gaming.

But you know it was worth it as Rachel walks by you and smiles as she signals her neck.

And- hell yeah- that's definitely a hickey.

You won't leave her alone until she tells you everything.


End file.
